The Restless Ghost
Details (The recent update my Jagex proves that this information may or may not be correct) Walkthrough Father Aereck will tell you that a ghost is haunting the graveyard located near the Lumbridge chapel. He wants you to help him remove it. He requests that you speak to Father Urhney, who is located in the swamps behind Lumbridge Castle, and get some information from him on ghosts. Leave the graveyard through the south exit and enter the swamps below the castle. Follow the shoreline south until you reach a mining area, then to the west. You'll soon come upon a small house. Go inside and talk to Father Urhney. He will give you an Amulet of Ghostspeak. Now go back to the graveyard in Lumbridge. Go into the small house with a coffin located in the Lumbridge graveyard. Open the coffin if it is not opened already, wear your Amulet of Ghostspeak and talk to the Restless ghost wandering around. He will tell you he is missing his skull and wants you to get it for him. Head to the mining area south of the graveyard. Click on the large rocks a bit to the east of the mining area. A skeleton will appear and attack you. Kill it or run away, and make sure you have the Ghost's skull in your inventory. Then return to the graveyard. Use the Ghost's skull with the open coffin and a cutscene will show him thanking you, then flying across the River Lum. When the cutscene ends, you will have finished the quest. Reward * 1 Quest Point. * 125 Prayer experience. (Was previously 1125 experience.) * 5 Ancient Bones which can be buried for 200 Prayer experience each. * The Amulet of Ghostspeak. * Access to Gravestone upgrades by talking to Father Aereck. Tip *If you have another skull, such as the skull from the Draynor Manor grave, don't get them mixed up. The skull needed to complete the quest is called the "Muddy Skull". Trivia *The Restless Ghost was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. *In RuneScape Classic, it was possible to summon skeletons by dropping the skull and picking it up again. Some players used this method to kill low level macro users. *If another player searches the altar while you are in combat with the skeleton, it will disappear as another one rises from the corner to attack the other player. *The ghost still speaks in coherent words, regardless of whether you are wearing the Ghostspeak amulet or not, during the end cutscene. *This quest used to give 1,125 Prayer xp, enough to get a new player's prayer to rise from level 1 to 9. It was changed on 15 December, 2009 (along with several other beginner quests) to the current rewards. Mod Srowley stated on the forums that the idea was to get new players into the habit of burying bones for Prayer experience. Players who had already completed the quest would be reminded in their quest journals that they can return to Father Aereck to receive the additional reward (thus gaining a total of 2225 Prayer xp from the quest rewards). *As part of the quest's 15 December rework, the ghost's skull was relocated from the basement of the Wizards' Tower to Lumbridge Swamp. *The ancient bones given as a reward can not be used with the Ectofuntus or Player-owned house altars. Restless Ghost Category:Quests available during RuneScape's launch